


Aspirations

by SwanandPhoenixSong



Series: A:LoK Reflections [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Buzzard Wasps, F/M, Found Family, Romance, Wolf-bats, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanandPhoenixSong/pseuds/SwanandPhoenixSong
Summary: This series is rated as Teen, but Aspirations is somewhat more mature than Inhibitions. The writing briefly alludes to mental trauma, suicidal ideation, addiction, and sex, but does not feature scenes of such content. With the first three, it’s addressing harmful behaviors and finding better ways to cope.In my writing, Tahno is 21 and Zan is turning 20. I very briefly allude to sex in order to establish that level of intimacy and to address some unhealthy expectations that either may have.--This is a continuation of Inhibitions - my A:LoK Tahno & OCs fanfic. Here, I want to explore how some of episodes of Books 2-4 affected the people of Republic City and elsewhere. Originally, it was going to focus solely on Kokoro during Book 3, but then while re-watching the series and finishing Inhibitions, I found the inspiration to continue exploring Tahno, Zanami, and Kokoro.
Relationships: Tahno/OC
Series: A:LoK Reflections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910731
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

_~About four months after Inhibitions~_

_Tahno’s family has moved to Republic City and Michi has finished the academic school year. Tahno and his mother hold jobs at the Republic City Arboretum, and Michi would begin more vigorous training with Wolfbats this summer._

_Kokoro’s Chi-Mending Studio and Spa had become well-known as a center for healing and relaxation. There were even rumors that one could regain spiritual balance in just a few weeks, if they were dedicated to the task. But there was no shame in taking as long as one needs, as Kokoro and Yumi were understanding and knowledgeable towards every patron._

_Zan has begun learning energy reading under Yumi’s instruction, as she and Kokoro help Zolt adjust to being a nonbender. Zolt has slowly addressed his mental state following Amon’s attacks, but he hasn’t yet faced his grief wholly. Kokoro and Zan encourage him to move forward, but only he can choose to do so._

_Tahno and Ming’s musical skills had much improved, and the band was beginning to gain confidence in their abilities. They still hadn’t found a name or style for themselves, but that would be rectified soon, as they were planning to perform a song at Shaozu and Miyu’s wedding reception._

_On the night of the Southern Hemisphere’s winter solstice, the Avatar opened the southern spirit portal, and the Northern Water Tribe’s military forces invaded the South. After learning of her uncle’s deceit and freeing the rebels, Korra travels with Team Avatar and Varrick back to Republic City._

\--

It was the evening before Shaozu and Miyu’s wedding, and the rehearsal dinner was winding down in a private room at Kwong’s Cuisine. Shaozu and Miyu sat in the middle of the pushed-together tables, with their parents at one end and the wedding party on the other. Ming sat at Shaozu’s right, and Tahno sat across from Miyu, with Zanami on his left.

Tahno watched Ming roll his eyes at Shaozu again. “You sure I can’t convince you? The night before a man’s wedding is meant to be spent with friends out on the town!”

Shaozu’s eyes never left Miyu’s. “There’s only one place I want to be tonight.” Miyu smiled and kissed him sweetly.

“You two are insufferable. This is why I haven’t let you stay at our apartment at all this week.”

Zanami groaned at him. “Don’t you think you’re being a little inconsiderate?” She turned toward Tahno, explaining, “They’ve been sleeping at Miyu’s and my shared apartment instead. It started out innocent enough, they were making wedding plans late and he stayed. But he’s hardly left her side ever since.”

Ming lifted his hands in mock surrender, “I’m trained in seismic sense. I literally hear everything that goes on. It’s unendurable for me.”

Zan shook her head. “Whatever. I’m almost considering staying at my parents’, but it’s just one more night before the happy couple will be on their honeymoon and out of anyone’s earshot.”

Tahno caught her eye. “Why don’t you stay in my guest bedroom? Quietest place in Republic City, I promise.”

Zan blushed and Ming whistled. “You should’ve told him days ago, Zan.” Tahno glared at him, and just as Ming was about to take a drink of his water, it froze in his cup. Ming sighed and set it back on the table. “Hey, you two have been dancing around each other for months. You can’t blame the rest of us being a little impatient.”

“I don’t know,” Zan smirked, “I think it’s fun to watch everyone hedge their bets. Kaito and Riku have been ever so patient.”

“Really?” Tahno asked.

“No, they’ve been absolutely insufferable for weeks, but I made them promise to be on their best behavior tomorrow at the reception. I won’t have them playing matchmaker and ruin Miyu’s day.”

“Well I won’t have to make any such promises. I’m not a betting man.” Ming turned toward Hasook, who graciously unfroze his drink. They joined in on Ren and Aiko’s conversation, something about Republic City’s various celebrities.

Tahno and Zan looked at each other. The buoyant conversations from either end of the table seemed to fade as they stared.

“Do you really want me to spend the night?” Zan whispered.

Tahno nodded. “I don’t mind at all; the guest bedroom is always open to you.”

Zan looked at him inquisitively, “But are you really asking me to sleep in the guest bedroom or are you just being gentlemanly while we’re in public?”

Tahno let his arm fall from the back of her chair to around her shoulders, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Take it any way you want, I’ll just be glad to have you free from a restless night listening to the _happy couple_.”

Zan giggled and kissed his cheek. “You’ve got a deal.”

A few hours later, they were back at Tahno’s apartment, standing in his garden and watching the sun set. The streets bustled below them, but they ignored the sounds, reveling in each other’s embrace.

“We really should talk,” Zan whispered, her hair soft against Tahno’s neck.

He hummed, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. “How about I just ask the question we’ve both been avoiding instead?”

She turned slightly, her gaze connecting with his. There was curiosity and hope in those amber eyes, but he knew she had been hesitant for good reason. In the six months since Amon’s anti-bending revolution, they both had had some healing and growing to do. But in the last few, they had been allowing themselves these moments, their arms around each other, where they could just be content.

Zan’s life had fallen back in order over the last few months, despite her roommate’s wedding preparations. Her mother was more present in her life, and her father was adjusting to his life without bending. Zan herself was no longer worried and sleepless every night, and she had her friends to support her.

And Tahno was a changed man. He was dedicated to his job and his community, as well as his friends. He didn’t spend his days cooped up alone anymore, he had a purpose outside of pro-bending. He was re-connected with his friends and family, and he had found himself among his healing.

Whether alone or in public, he and Zan were always close, their bodies drawn together by their mutual appreciation. They couldn’t help themselves, holding hands or wrapping an arm around the other, lending their support and affection. They had agreed they would wait until they both were ready, and now they were hesitant to make it clear to each other that they were.

So Tahno kept one arm around her, her back to his chest, and placed his hand on her cheek. “I’m willing if you are,” he whispered, “I want nothing more than to make you happy. Would you be my girlfriend?”

He memorized her face in that moment. The sunset sky around them, the smell of his garden and her subtle perfume mingling between them. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips slowly pulled into a smile. She leaned forward, her forehead barely touching his, their noses close together as her mouth breathed the word on his.

“Yes.” She had barely said it before they were kissing, their first kiss in four months. He held her against him, her hands trapped between them. And then he moved, holding the back of her head as he kissed the underside of her jaw and neck. She took a few breaths, and then her hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place. As his lips moved over her skin, she shivered slightly in the summer breeze.

“Tahno,” she pleaded, and he pulled back to look at her. Her face was red, and her eyes were bright, but her smile wavered, “I have a small favor to ask. Inside, if you don’t mind.”

He nodded, giving her a bit of space. He watched as she took a deep breath and readjusted herself, before she smiled and led him back inside. He sat on the couch, watching her light a few candles and turn on the radio to play quietly. He kept his hands to himself, letting her take her time as she sat back, and placed her hand in his again.

“Tomorrow is Miyu’s wedding. I don’t want anything to complicate her day. I can’t be distracted in the afterglow of... spending the night here.” She went quiet, staring down at their joined hands, the sunlight fading from the windows.

Tahno sat up slightly, placing his hand over hers. “I really did mean it, when I offered the spare bedroom to you. Us being a couple doesn’t mean we have to move fast. We can take things slow, if that’s what you want.”

She laughed, looking up at him. “I don’t. I just want one more night, and a promise that we’ll have a real first date, after tomorrow.”

“Of course,” he smiled, kissing her forehead. “I have had something in mind.”

“Oh?” she asked, settling into the sofa, her tense nerves finally relaxing.

“Well, there’s always Narook’s,” he joked.

Zan laughed again, shaking her head. They had eaten there fairly often, as it used to be the Wolfbats’ favorite hangout, but for them, it would always be associated with hanging out as a group, not quite suited for the intimate date she would likely desire.

“Hmm,” he pretended to be deep in thought, “or we could go to Kwong’s.”

She shook her head again. They had had their fill of Kwong’s, as it was Shaozu and Miyu’s favorite place. The wedding party had met up there or ordered takeout whenever they were planning for the big day. And Tahno knew she didn’t care much for going someplace expensive for their first date.

He hummed again, turning to look at her. “How do you feel about letting our moms cook for us?”

She punched him in the gut, and he laughed heartily as she crossed her arms in mock anger. “You’re impossible!” she said, turning away from him.

He placed his arm around the back of the couch, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Or I could always give you some _private_ lessons.”

“Ha!” She smiled at him, the candlelight reflected in her eyes. “I should be the one giving lessons, seeing as you’re clearly out of practice.”

“You sure about that?” He moved his mouth down from her ear to her neck, kissing her slowly, with barely contained fervor. He felt her relax slightly, her arms no longer crossed as tightly. Then she groaned, pushing him down against the armrest, catching his mouth with hers. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies pressed close together, her weight on top of him, and her hair falling against his cheek.

And then she was kissing down his neck, pulling open the first few buttons of his shirt. He smoothed her hair down her back, as he moved his other hand to her hip, skimming his thumb underneath the hem of her blouse.

“Jerk.” she whispered against him, before biting at the skin between his neck and collarbone. He groaned, his lower body tensing underneath her.

“You...” he gasped, trying to regain his composure, “...should stop. Before I break the promise I just made.”

She pulled up slightly, her arms bending and then resting her chin on her hands. “You started it, tiger-shark.”

He drew in a calming breath, his hands settling at the small of her back. “Did you really want to hear my plans for our first date, or would you rather it be a surprise?”

She yawned, lazily blinking her eyes at him. “Fine, it can be a surprise. As long it ends just like this, I’ll be happy.”

“On my short and narrow couch?” he teased.

“No,” she kissed his nose, “with me on top.”

They laughed and talked for a few minutes more, before Zanami let him walk her to the spare bedroom, their fingers intertwined.

“See you in the morning,” he whispered, grazing his cheek down her hair before kissing the spot just below her ear.

She giggled, pushing him away. “Goodnight, Tahno.”


	2. Peacekeepers, Part 1

_ Peacekeepers, Part 1 _

Zan woke up early the next morning, sunbeams coming in through the guest bedroom window. She felt blush color her cheeks like the sunrise, as she thought of last night.

She rolled over, staring at the empty bed, thinking of what it would’ve been like to wake up next to  Tahno , her  _ boyfriend _ . Would he  be  asleep, content by her side? Or would he be awakened by her movements, and pull her back into his embrace? Would he want to rest a few minutes or would he entice her into doing something more?

But she didn’t regret what she had decided last night. She wanted today be perfect for  Miyu , not only because of her duty as Maid of Honor, but because of their friendship. She and  Miyu were there for each other throughout all their hardships, and had lived as roommates for four years now. She knew  Miyu would never begrudge her happiness, but this was something Zan wanted to do for her. She had already waited four months, one more day should not be a challenge.

So Zan savored one last thought of what tomorrow might bring, then  rose  from the bed and started preparing for the day.

\--

Tahno woke up a few minutes later, hearing the faint sound of the shower running. He lazily blinked a few times, realizing it had to be Zan. And then he thought of all that fact entailed.

He ignored those  speculations as he turned over, stretching out his arms and legs on the bed. He took  three deep breaths, then another for good measure. He was happy to comply with Zan’s wishes, but part of him was anxious now that things were moving forward. They had both needed the time,  yet that part of him associated his being whole again with being worthy of romance. He knew it was stupid, that this wouldn’t be as simple as radio dramas. It would be awkward and difficult, alongside everything else. He had to be good to her, and be patient with himself. 

He held onto that thought as he got dressed. They would have a few hours before they were expected  downtown  to get the venue set up.  On the beach nearing the Pro-Bending Arena,  there was a  lodge with a  wide pier  for  weddings,  celebrations , and other events.  The ceremony would be held there, just before midday, then  wedding party pictures after,  before the reception at the  Firelily Ballroom , near Kwong’s Cuisine.  The wedding would be small, just the wedding party and family , but  the  reception was open to  more friends and  acquaintances.  Michi and their mom would be there, as well  Kokoro and  Zolt .  Shaozu’s family own ed the Republic City power company , and knew several business owners across the city,  who would be invited.  Miyu ’s family were former elites from Ba Sing Se,  and o wned  swaths of  land  on the  eastern  outskirts of the city.

Tahno left his  room and went to  the kitchen to call Ming. Ming was handling transportation  for everyone, since his Da d owned Central City transportation. He had been happy to lend a few rental cars  by his son’s request , and at the expense of  Shaozu’s father.

“You’re up earlier than I expected. How’s Zan?” Ming asked with a teasing tone.

“Shut up.”  Tahno replied, “Would you have  my ride here earlier than we agreed?”

“ Should already be there.  I request ed it  right when I got  back  yesterday.”

“Thanks , that’s a relief.”

“No problem. N ow how was your night ?”

Tahno sighed. “ I’m gonna hang up now. ”

Ming laughed. “ Fine, fine.  Just  get your story straight  before the reception!”

Tahno hung up the phone and went to  his garden to water the plants.  It was a quicker task, now that he had his be nding again, and he wanted to have as much time with Zan as possible.  So he  turned on the hose  and filled up a bucket of water. Then he bent the water, arcing it over the plants, like a rain shower with not a drop wasted.  He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air , then went back inside .

_ Knock knock. _

Tahno went  to the apartment door, wondering who  was there.  He opened it to see Michi, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Morning!” Michi greeted,  his hands in his pockets.

“What’s up?”  Tahno asked, his tone skeptical.  He hasn’t been planning on seeing him before the reception.

“ Well,  M om thought we could go for breakfast. You know, before the day gets busy.” He gave a stiff shrug before looking over  Tahno’s shoulder. 

Tahno turned to see Zan,  putting up her hair-loop  as she came to his side. He smiled at her , his  arm reaching out to take its  rightful place around her waist.

“Oh goo d,  M om said you could invite Zan, but I don’t think  s he expected her to be here.”

Tahno looked back toward him, “ Why the short notice? ”

“Well,”  Michi paused, looking down, “we weren’t planning on it either. But  Dad called, and she thought you might want to be there too.”

“Oh.” That’s why Michi was so nervous.  He hadn’t seen Dad since he was a little kid,  and he hardly remembered who he was.  This was going to happen eventually, but  Tahno wished it hadn’t been today.

Zan placed one hand on his,  her eyes questioning. “I think we have time to, if you want.”

Tahno nodded. “Sure. How about you get your things and  I’ll have a quick talk with Michi.” She kisse d his cheek and left the two brothers alone.  Tahno sighed and glared at him .

“What?” He answered, looking sheepish.

“I don’t want this to be any more awkward than it’s going to be. So don’t even hint that Zan was already here when you came.”

“Course not! But,  uh,  why was she here already?”

Tahno shook his head. “She just stayed the night in the guest bedroom. She wanted to give  Miyu her space .”

“Alright.  Is that,  I mean, did you want  it to happen that way?”

“I  _ want _ to not have this conversation with my brother.”

Michi put his hands up in mock surrender. “Sure, sure. Just thought I’d ask.”

Zan joined them again,  her overnight bag over one arm. “ So, where to?”

“ Tui La’s Oasis?” He looked inquisitively at  Tahno , “Dad said it’s downtown and you’ve been there before?”

Tahno nodded distractedly. It was a high-society restaurant, not far from city hall. It was based on the architecture and cuisine of the Northern Water Tribe. He and his former teammates had met his father there when his company, the White Falls ferry service, agreed to sponsor the  Wolfbats . Neither he nor his father had known beforehand. But the second they saw each other, they knew they were family. After the deal was signed, and the others had left, he and his father talked for a short time, catching up on what they had missed. At the end, they had an argument, and hadn’t spoken since. He had seen his father at his championship matches, but he never stayed to congratulate them.

Tahno led them  downstairs and to the rental car.  He  was saving up to buy a vehicle of his own,  but he  had gotten by without  it for the time being. He had had to renew his license and retake the test in the last few months,  and  it would be his first major purchase since getting his life back in order. 

They got in and he drove the car around the corner and  headed  west and south. Tahno’s apartment was in  the  northeastern part of  Midtown , not far from Central City Station , and  Tui La’s Oasis was a few streets  west of  Republic City park . The streets weren’t as busy, since it  early morning , but they weren’t empty either.  They parked  on the street ,  and met up with  Tahno’s parents at the entrance.

Tahno’s father,  Huyan Sorachi , was tall and lean, with dark hair. He had  Tahno’s pointed chin, and the same pale blue eyes both his sons had inherited. Michi had gotten his more rounded face from their mother, who stood about a hands-width shorter than their father. She looked stiff,  whereas he was trying to look relaxed, one hand in his pocket, yet his grin was tighter than his immaculately ironed suit.

Michi was the first to reach them. He paused just in front of his father, unsure.

“Hello, Michi,” his father greeted, offering his hand. Michi hesitantly shook it, looking over at their mom. She gave him a small smile before turning to  Tahno .

Tahno went to her first, giving her an enveloping hug. “Hi, Mom.”

“It’s good to see you. I hope we’re not intruding too much on your time.”

“It’ll be fine.” then he whispered in her ear, “I asked Zan out last night.”

She looked up at him, a silent  _ And? _ in her eyes. He nodded, and she hugged him again. “Congrats,” she whispered.

He turned toward his father then and shook his hand. “Good morning,” he said.

“It’s been a while,  Tahno . How are you?” his father asked with an apologetic smile.

“Fine.”  Tahno turned back, and Zan stepped up to meet them. “This is  Zanami , my girlfriend.”

His father shook her hand as well. “Buzzard Wasps, right? I was sorry you hadn’t made it to the championship finals this year.”

She shrugged, a spark barely contained behind her  eyes. “Wouldn’t have made much difference.”

Tahno’s mother led them inside, and the hostess directed them to a large round table next to windows overlooking the  northwestern canal.  Tahno could see  the  Harmony Tower across the canal, and the Silk Road Bridge stretching over the water where the  northwest and  southwestern canals met  Yue Bay.  Tahno sat across from the windows, with Zan on his right and Michi on his left. His mother sat next to Zan, and his father sat directly across from  Tahno . They gave a waitress their orders, and she took away the extra chair between Michi and their father.

“So,”  Tahno’s father said, “where to begin?”

“How about with an apology?”  Tahno said under his breath.

Huyan sighed. “I  _ am  _ sorry,  Tahno . I left you all in the Swamp because I wanted to make a better life for myself, here in Republic City. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you more in the past four years since you moved here.”

Tahno rolled his eyes and looked away, his  mood worsening. He hadn’t thought he was angry at his father before, but right now, all he wanted was to shout at him. He wasn’t sure why.

His mother cleared her throat then. “Why don’t you start at the beginning,  Huyan ?  About your heritage?”

“Of course. I was raised in the Southern Water Tribe, surrounded by ice and snow. In the thirty or so years since the end of the Hundred Year War, the Southern Water Tribe had been rebuilt and populated. My father had been one of the  waterbenders that traveled with Master  Pakku to the south after training  Katara and Avatar  Aang . He stayed there after meeting the woman who would be my mother. When I was a teenager, we traveled to the Foggy Swamp Tribe  for a few weeks  to strengthen the ties between the swamp and the poles.”

He looked to  Kiyo , and she told them the next part. “My parents and I housed them for the duration of their stay.  After that short time,  Huyan ’s father wished to stay in the Swamp and learn the plant-bending techniques of my culture. His wife and  Huyan stayed as well, but they often kept to themselves, unless they were with me and my family.”

Huyan continued, “My mother and I were  nonbenders , whereas almost all the members of the Swamp Tribe were  waterbenders . They had a spiritual connection to the Swamp, that was strengthened with their bending. They could sense the whole swamp surrounding them, both in the trees and the water. My mother was happy to be there with my father, but I always felt like an outcast, except when I was with  Kiyo .”

He looked fondly at her, but the moment was interrupted by the waitress and their plates of food. The plates were passed around and they began to eat in awkward silence.  Tahno felt Zan place her hand on his knee under the table, and he gave her a thankful smile as they continued eating.

“So,” Michi questioned, “what do you do here in the city?”

“I own the White Falls  ferry service. When I moved here fourteen years ago, I found a job with the former owner. With my knowledge of Southern and Swamp water transportation, I helped keep the ferry service alive in the wake of trolleys and automobiles. When the owner retired, he passed the company down to me after only seven years of service. Today, I maintain business relations with many companies across Republic City, including Central City transportation, Kanal’s waterways construction, and  Liang bridge manufacturing.”

Tahno thought for a moment, then placed his head in his hands. “And Republic City power company, I don’t doubt.”

Huyan nodded. “That is why I invited you here. I’ll be at  Shaozu’s wedding reception, not only because I sponsor the  Wolfbats , but because I’m a good friend to Ming’s and by extension,  Shaozu’s parents. I didn’t want my appearance to be surprise, to any of you.”

He looked toward Michi, his smile tender, “I’m so proud to hear you’ll be joining the  Wolfbats . I can’t wait to see how you’ll do in the upcoming season.”

Tahno stood then, his hands shaking. “I’m taking a walk.”  Tahno turned away, his eyes blindly staring straight ahead as  he  went out onto the balcony that gave shade to the lower-level outdoor seating area. He breathed in the air, smelling the bay and the sea in the distance.

Zan came up behind him, placing her hands next to his on the railing. She was silent, but he knew she understood his anger all too well.

“He left us when I was six, about to turn seven. When I saw him again, here, four years ago, I thought I forgave him for that. When I told you about it before, I thought I was fine. I remember now, the words we exchanged that day. It was an argument, but it wasn’t a shouting match, or a fight. I wanted to be angrier at him, I wanted to hate him for leaving us behind, but I didn’t. So I ignored his existence, and he was hesitant to acknowledge me. 

“He believed in the grandeur of Republic City, just as I did. He decided to leave the Swamp behind, just as I had. And when Amon turned all those dreams into nightmares, and made me even more like my father, he never called. Not once. I didn’t even realize I was angry about it, until now.”

Zan placed a hand on his, and he looked into her sympathetic gaze. “You’ve changed a lot in the past four months. You’ve come to realize your own shortcomings, in isolating yourself, and shutting out others. You’re right to be upset that he didn’t call, but I think you’re more frustrated that he won’t acknowledge that he should have. That in the fourteen years since he left, he may have supported your family, he may have sponsored your team, but he never admitted that he believed building a life ― and a fortune ― for himself was better than raising a family.”

Tahno closed his eyes and nodded in surrender. He thought of his father so little during his life, because he couldn’t face the thought that he and his family couldn’t measure up to his grandiose ventures in Republic City. Even if he had felt like an outcast, even if he hadn’t felt comfortable in the Swamp, his father should have wanted to stay with them, raise his sons and watch them become men. But he hadn’t.

Zan kissed his forehead and pulled him away. “Let’s go back, just for a little while. Then we can leave and forget about him until tonight, okay?”

Tahno nodded and followed her back to the table, their hands joined between them.

Huyan looked over them with a worried expression, but he turned away as soon as his gaze met  Tahno’s .

Kiyo set down her drink, the water and ice splashing in the glass. “I have something to say, and you three best listen well.” She looked at  Huyan , Michi, and  Tahno in turn. “When we divorced, your father agreed to support our life in the Swamp, because I asked it of him, and because he still cared. I would rather he had stayed, but he chose otherwise. We don’t have to welcome him back into our lives, and living in the same city as him doesn’t mean we owe him our time. But!” She looked at  Huyan then, her eyes full of hurt and strength all at once, “I don’t want this to be a festering sorrow in our spirits as we settle into the city. So, whether we decide to keep contact or not,  Huyan has agreed to abide by whatever decision we make.”

She turned to Michi then, her gaze softening. “You never knew  Huyan as you grew older, and I never allowed my conflicted emotions influence your views of him. If you want to build a relationship with him, as your sponsor and father, that is your decision alone.”

“ Tahno ,” he met her eyes, and remembered all the years in the Swamp, when he comforted her in his father’s absence, when he was ambitious as a student, rebellious as a teenager, and thankful as he left her behind. There was pride and love in her eyes, a fondness beyond words, and he was sure she understood his anger for his father. “I’m not asking for you to forgive him, nor am I telling you to shut him out of your life. I raised you within the Swamp and among our people, and I am so proud you’ve grown into the man you are. No matter what kind of man he is, you should never feel ashamed for the path you choose.”

Lastly, she looked at  Huyan , her ex-husband, ex-love, ex-confidant.  Tahno could see the love he still harbored for her in his gaze, but her eyes were hard and unwavering. “ I understood you once.  When you agreed  to support us and leave us be, I even thanked you. So I hope you will accept my  sons’  decisions with the same dignity I showed that day. ”

“And you,  Kiyo ,” he pleaded, “what will your decision be?”

“I will defer to my sons.  I am their mother, and I have not been your wife for fourteen years.  You  should  focus on their opinion of you, not on mine.” She then picked up her fork and continued to eat, her piece said.

Tahno looked to Zan, who hid a smirk behind her hand.  He leaned into her and she whispered, “ if I could bottle your mother’s confidence and certainty, I would.”

Tahno smiled against her cheek and squeezed her hand. His mother had always been strong , even when she was dismayed by another’s  actions.  Her disappointment was more frightful than her  fury, and her blatant  apathy toward his father  was the culmination of both. 

Huyan looked down at his  plate, shame clear on his face. The meal passed silently, no one quite willing to follow-up  Kiyo’s speech.

Just as  Tahno and Zan finished their food, Michi spoke.  “You ’ll  continue sponsoring the  Wolfbats , won’t you?”

Huyan nodded. “Of course, although the team hasn’t needed nearly as much as when they were rookies four years ago.”

“Then I hope you’ll meet with me and my teammates more often.  I’m sure  they would appreciate your reassurance,  and I want  to learn who you are, just as I know you want to learn about me.”

“I would like that very much,”  Huyan smiled gratefully, and they  shook on it.  He looked toward  Tahno , his eyes hopeful. 

Tahno shrugged. “You and I should talk sometime, a real talk, but I won’t let my grudges get in between you and Michi.  I w ill see you at the reception.”  Tahno gave his mother a hug and ruffled his brother’s hair,  then led  Zanami back outside and to the rental car.

\--

A few hours later,  the wedding  preparations were in full swing, the time of the ceremony fast approaching.  Inside the lodge were expansive dressing rooms perfect for wedding parties , as well as other rooms for various events.  Shaozu , the groomsmen,  the father of bride, and  Shaozu’s father stood in the men’s dressing room, adjusting  their suits.  Tahno and Ming stood in front of the mirrors, fixing their curl s.

“You don’t have to tell me specifics. I just wan ted to  _ ask _ , can’t I  _ ask _ , as your friend?” Ming teased.

“ There were no specifics, Ming. She just  needed the night away from  Shaozu and  Miyu .”  Tahno replied.

“But  _ something _ did happen, didn’t it?  I wouldn’t believe that  _ nothing _ happened.”

Tahno sighed, letting his hair fall and looking at Ming in the mirror.  “Fine. I asked her out, she said yes, and we kissed.  That’s all I’m telling you.”

Ming grinned like a shark. “ _ I knew it _ _! _ ” He turned toward  Tahno , clapping him on the shoulder. “Zan’s a lucky girl.  I’ll tell Shaozu to start planning  _ your _ wedding. ”

Tahno shoved him ,  calling him a crude name. Ming laughed and went over to help  Hasook with his  necktie.  Tahno left the dressing  room  to check over the  venue .

The  double-doors on the side  of the lodge opened outward to the the  pier.  Various members of  Shaozu and  Miyu’s extended families s at on the benches on either side of the  red carpeted aisle. At the end of the pier was  a  table with a long red ribbon and three candles, two tall and narrow , and one that was short and wide.  Flower arrangements adorned the benches and the railing of the pier.

The flower arrangements had been  Tahno’s responsibility. After breakfast with his family, he and Zan had picked up the flowers  from the gardening center he used to work at.  The  bouquets held orange lilies, yellow orchids, and white peonies, tied together with green ribbon. 

Zan had been responsible for ensuring the venue was set up and everyone in the wedding party remembered their duties .  After picking up the flowers, they had headed over to  the lodge and began the decorating.  Hasook and Ming  arrived shortly after them, with the  groomsmen’s suits in tow.  They helped set out the benches, carpet, and the ceremonial table.  After them,  Ren and  Aiko arrived with the  gowns and set up  the dressing rooms.  By the time  Shaozu and  Miyu arrived, followed by their parents and extended families,  the pier and lodge had been decorated and prepared for the ceremony.

Tahno looked  over to the photographers who were setting up outside the  lodge. They would capture moments of the ceremony, then posed portraits of the bride and groom , their families,  and the wedding party afterward . Somehow, the early summer  weather had turned out perfect for the wedding: a little warm with  a cool sea breeze ,  white fluffy clouds without much substance trailed  slowly ,  and  afternoon  sunbeams  cast between them.

Everything seemed in order , and he knew  Shaozu and the men were ready, so  Tahno headed back inside toward the ladie s’ dressing room and knocked softly.

Zan opened the door slightly and smiled at him. She  looked beautiful in  a pale purple sundress and low  heels. “ What’s up, tiger-shark?” She asked fondly.

He gave her a dazzling grin. “ Everything’s ready.  Should we start the procession?”

Zan pulled back to speak with the others.  Then she leaned out  and nodded. “Send  ‘em over and  let the photographers know. ”

Tahno gave a mock salute. “Roger that, fire-bird.”

He headed back out and signaled to the photographers , then rejoined the men.  The fathers left first, followed by  Tahno and  Hasook ,  and Ming and  Shaozu following behind.  They stood before the women’s dressing room, ready to escort each of them outside.

Shaozu’s parents left first,  pausing at the end of  carpet. They bowed their heads toward  Miyu’s extended  family and then sat .  Hasook and  Ren were next, followed by  Tahno and  Aiko . Then came  Ming and  Zanami . The bridesmaids  bowed toward  Shaozu’s family, and the groomsmen toward  Miyu’s .  Shaozu escorted  Miyu’s mother to her seat, and then bowed to  her and  Miyu’s family.  Lastly,  Shaozu went to the table , lit the wide candle , and took the red ribbon in his hands.

Then everyone turned to watch  Miyu and her father walk down the aisle.  Miyu wore  a  yellow  and  white dress, with a  large  green  ribbon around her shoulders . At the end of the aisle,  Miyu bowed before her  mother ,  and  s he took the ribbon from her shoulders . Then  Shaozu bowed before  Miyu’s father , and he took the red ribbon. Shaozu and  Miyu stood before the table and lit their candles, presenting them to  Miyu’s father.  He carefully tied the ribbon  around their candles and hands and turned back toward their families.

The rest of the ceremony carried on with  declarations  and vows,  and ending with a final kiss between the bride and groom.  Eyes were misted and smiles were broad as the  happy couple blew out the candles and placed the tied ribbon on the table.  The families clapped, and the photographers came forward to pose everyone for portraits. 

\--

The reception  drew on from afternoon  and would continue into the night. The  Firelily Ballroom was located downtown, not far from Kwong’s Cuisine. The building was based on Fire Nation architecture and was decorated with flower and bird motifs in polished gold.  Shaozu and  Miyu had rented out the main ballroom, and had ordered catering from Kwong’s. On one side of the room was the wedding party table, the guests’ tables, and the buffet counter and bar. On the other side was the  dancefloor and a short stage where Grace and the Pipes had set up to play.

First came the meal and various toasts to the bride and groom.  Shaozu’s and  Miyu’s families sat at the centermost tables in front of the wedding party table. At the first table to the left sat Ming’s parents and the various business partners that  Shaozu’s father had invited, and at  the table next to them sat Ming’s younger sisters and  Shaozu’s younger cousins. At the table on the right sat  Tahno and Zan’s families, and at the last table were the Buzzard Wasps and  Aiko’s family.  Hasook and  Ren’s families were not in attendance, as they had decided to participate in the peace march held at the Southern Water Tribe cultural center, in the northwestern district, not far from  Narook’s Seaweed  Noodlery .

After the meal and toasts, Grace and the Pipes performed the first song,  where  Shaozu and  Miyu carried out  a  tradition of leaving th eir parents,  bowing to the other’s, and then  dancing together at the center .  After the first song ,  Shaozu and the  others took the stage .

“I want to thank you all for celebrating with us tonight. ”  Shaozu began , “ May I present  our jazz band, The Page’s  Fowl. We will be performing our first ever  song , dedicated  to my wife.”

Takumi sat at the ballroom’s piano and began the melody. Ming joined in next, carrying a rhythmic beat on  the drums. Then followed the harmony of  Hasook and  Tahno on the clarinet and flute, respectively. Lastly was  Shaozu , centerstage, a lilting tune resounding from his trumpet. The music picked up, smoothing into the jazzy love song it was meant to be. 

After their song, everyone clapped and Grace and the Pipes resumed playing songs for dancing.  The first was the same song he and Zan had danced to four months ago. He found her now standing next to  Kokoro , the two of them humming along with Grace’s words.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked her, bending at the waist and offering his hand.

Zan giggled cheerfully and curtsied, “Of course.” She took his hand and he led them to a space, before placing one hand on her waist and beginning to dance.

“So,” he whispered, “how’s it going?”

“Wonderful. I don’t think this day could’ve turned out any better.”

Tahno hummed, keeping her close as they spun. “How’s your parents?”

“They’re good. Dad feels a bit awkward, but I think he appreciates that he could be here. He used to be a good friend to  Shaozu’s father, a long time ago. Now that he’s trying to make his life better, I think he wants to repair some of those old friendships. And I think seeing an event like this might make him more hopeful for the future.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”  Tahno gave her a fond look, and she looked out around the room.

“What about you? Are you going to try to talk more to your father tonight?”

“No, I’d rather not intrude on the business partners and their schmoozing. Besides, I’m sure I’ll get more chances to talk things out.”

She nodded, her eyes turning back to look at him. “How do you feel now, knowing your heritage from the Southern Water Tribe, and  that  they’ve been invaded by the North?”

“I don’t quite know how to feel, since it was never my home. But it appears that the  Uh-vatar stands with the South,  as it was her home. I just hope their civil war doesn’t harm Republic City. It’s only been six months since Amon’s attacks.”

Zan nodded solemnly. “I understand that. But the South is the underdog, so to speak. I don’t know that they can stand against the North on their own.” She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. They turned to see some of the wedding party had left the head table and were talking around one of the tables to the right.

The song ended, and they headed from the dance floor to join the table with the Buzzard Wasps and  Aiko’s family.  The table had been joined by  Ren and  Aiko , and Ming and  Hasook stood behind them. Kaito and  Riku were finagling with a radio, while Ming tried to distract the others with pro-bending talk.

“Oh, hey you two!” Ming brightened, subtly tapping  Riku in front of him. “Back from the dance floor already?”

Riku looked up at them, seeing  Tahno with his arm around Zan, and giving a knowing smile. “How was last night?”

Zan rolled her eyes. “Kaito wins the bet.”  Riku groaned in mock defeat.

“Wait, you knew the terms of the bet?” Ming asked.

“ Of course I did,” Zan smirked. “Neither Kaito or  Riku were pushing for us not to get together, so I knew they hadn’t bet against us dating, but instead betted on how it would happen. I would guess that Kaito bet we’d be dating by the wedding, while  Riku bet that we’d be sleeping together before then. Kaito often makes the safer bet, while  Riku likes to be more dramatic.”

“ _ Pfft _ .”  Riku shook his head, “If you knew the terms, then the bet was unfair. You were able to choose who would win.”

“Not entirely,”  Tahno interjected on her behalf. “I didn’t know the terms, and she couldn’t have known for sure I wouldn’t have asked her out sooner.”

“And besides,” said Zan, “I would have rather neither of you won. So, I didn’t get my way either.”

“But I hope you don’t mind this result .” Tahno said, kissing her cheek loudly. She squealed and blushed, elbowing him in the side.

Then Kaito shushed them, placing the radio on the table, “I think I got it !”

The radio crackled to life and the host began to speak.

_ “Tensions are running high outside of the Southern Water Tribe cultural center. The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief  _ _ Unalaq _ _ , but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader.” _

At that point the radio host quieted so that the recorder could catch the shouting and booing of the Northerners outside of the peace march. Kaito cursed them and slammed his fist on the table, and  Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. Ming frowned, and  Aiko and  Ren were somber, hands grasping each other’s.  Hasook was as still as a statue.

There was slight radio interference, and then a sound that made them pause,  Ren clutching at her heart and Kaito looking even angrier than before.

Explosions roared over the radio, and screams followed them. There was the sound of fire  _ vwooshing _ and glass breaking, and more bombs going off. Then there were running footsteps and the sounds of people scattering. 

The radio host spoke, panic barely contained in his voice.  _ “For those just checking in, several bombs have gone off inside the Southern Water Tribe cultural center-” _ sirens blared, and there was the sound of water splashing.  _ “That was the sound of Avatar  _ _ Korra _ _ using some of the water  _ _ from  _ _ the fountain.  _ _ The flames have barely been affected.  _ _ Korra _ _ had a brief exchange with  _ _ her boyfriend,  _ _ police officer Mako, and is now heading to assist the firefighters with extinguishing the flames. Police chief Lin  _ _ Beifong _ _ is heading in the same direction, let’s see if we can’t go over and get a statement.” _

“My family is there,” Kaito whispered.

Ren hid her face behind her hands and began to cry, while  Aiko consoled her. Kaito looked over at her, his face sympathetic. 

Hasook calmed slightly, coming up to soothe her as well. “It’ll be alright,  Ren ,”  Hasook said, “Hopefully no one was inside when the bombs went off, since most would’ve been participating in the peace march.”

Ren looked up at him and nodded before leaning in to  Aiko’s comforting embrace.  Tahno hugged Zan tighter, his gaze meeting hers before she looked back to Kaito and  Riku . Kaito’s fists were  clenched tightly on the table, but  Riku was  holding one hand,  attempt ing to calm him. “I’ll be right back,”  Tahno whispered, letting his arm fall and Zan went to stand behind Kaito.

Tahno turned, not sure where he meant to go, but knowing they needed a moment to themselves. He saw everyone else in the ballroom had stilled, having heard the sounds of the radio.  Aiko’s parents and  Miyu’s grandparents were standing on the dance floor, huddled in a cluster. Grace and her bandmates had stopped playing, exchanging looks between them.  Shaozu’s father was talking animatedly to the other business owners, while  Ming ’s mother calmed the children at the kids’ table. 

Tahno passed behind his mother, who gave him a fond look, as he went to  Shaozu and  Miyu , at her family’s table.  Takumi sat on  Shaozu’s other side , her expression fearful. 

“Should we stop the party?”  Shaozu asked.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,”  Tahno whispered, “Kaito,  Hasook , and  Ren’s families were all at the cultural center. If we end the party, they’d either be waiting at home, or trying to get to the center, which is already swarming with people, not to mention that the police will have their hands full keeping peace between the protestors. It’s better that we’re all here together.”

“What should we tell the band?”  Miyu asked, “I don’t expect anyone will want to dance now.”

“I’ll handle it,”  Takumi volunteered, her voice attempting brightness in the gloomy atmosphere. “I may not be very brave, but I know what calms me down during a crisis: keeping your head down and humming a tune!” With that she headed over to the piano and led Grace and her bandmates into improvising a sobering ambiance of music. The room seemed to sigh with relief, as if they all were allowed to breathe again.

Miyu was looking at  Shaozu now, attempting to follow  Takumi’s example. “C’mon, let’s go grab some desserts for Kaito,  Ren , and  Hasook .”  Shaozu followed her, and  Tahno went to check in with his father at the table of business owners.

“ Tahno !” Ming’s father shook his hand, his demeanor positive despite the mood. “We heard what happened on the radio. Good man you are, checking in on everyone. We were just discussing how best to help the cultural center in its time of need.”

“You already know what you’re going to do, Jian.”  Shaozu’s father interjected. 

“Of course! At this table we have four of the most influential business owners in Republic City. If we all donate money to the cultural center’s repairs, then others will surely follow suit.”

“Can we really afford to be so generous?”  Tahno’s father asked, “Your company has seen better times, same as mine.”

Riku’s mother, owner of  Liang bridge manufacturing,  interjected , “We’ll match your donation with double the amount. I’m sure  Daizo can do the same.”

Shaozu’s father nodded to her. “Agreed. Do you think Kanal will donate as well?”

“I’m sure he’ll want to, but I’m worried for his and Naomi’s safety. The attack on the cultural center is a nightmare, and his health hasn’t been the best during the past year.”

She was speaking of Kaito’s parents, Kanal and Naomi, who co-owned  Republic City’s waterways construction. The bridge manufacturing, waterways construction, and the power company of Republic City were very prosperous, since  the city needed their services so desperately. But the White Falls ferry service and Central City transportation were less so, ever since Future Industries had invented the  Satomobile . Ming’s father had been able to recover  somewhat with his rental car service, but evidently  Tahno’s father wasn’t as wealthy as  Tahno had always thought.

“The people of Republic City value their community,”  Tahno said then, “I volunteer at the Foggy Swamp Tribe cultural center, I’m sure they’d be willing to go help the Southerners with repairs to their cultural center.”

“Ha!” Ming’s father said, smiling at him, “that’s a good idea. I’ll convince the Earth Kingdom cultural center to help too. What do you think,  Daizo ?”

Shaozu’s father shrugged. “Sure, I can visit the Fire Nation cultural center and do the same. Perhaps we can reach out to the Air Acolytes as well? Although none of us have an in with them.”

“Maybe Zan’s family would help with that?”  Tahno suggested, “Her grandparents were Air Acolytes.”

“Really?” Ming’s father asked. “I never knew any of that, did you  Daizo ?”

“No. Must be on  Kokoro’s side,  Zolt’s family comes directly from the Fire Nation.”

Tahno nodded. “ Kokoro told me few months ago.  Zolt and Zan knew, but Kokoro’s never been  as forthcoming with her heritage before, since both of her parents passed away .  I think she’s been  wanting to reconnect with that part of her history , she just hasn’t had the chance. It might be good for  Zolt and Zan too, a whole family bonding experience.”

“That’s very thoughtful.”  Riku’s mother said, her eyes kind. “I’m glad that you and Zan are getting along well.  Kokoro and I were close, before Amon’s revolution. When she told me four months ago that her husband was the former leader of the Triple Threats, I didn’t know what to think. But Naomi and I have met with her more often recently, and I’m glad she and  Zolt are working together to be a better family, for Zan and each other.”

Tahno smiled back at her. “Family is very important to Zan.” He glanced at his own father, “And it’s very important to me. It’s something my mother taught me while growing up.”  Huyan looked away, his expression repentant. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll head over to speak with  Kokoro and  Zolt .” 

They nodded and  Tahno went back to the table where his and Zan’s family sat. Michi looked up as  Tahno sat beside him. “What’s up? Did you talk with Dad?”

Tahno shrugged. “Only a little.” He turned toward  Kokoro and  Zolt . “How are you two doing?”

Zolt seemed  shaken , but  Kokoro was stable beside him. “It’s not the first time Republic City has faced danger, and it certainly won’t be the last. I hope the Southerners have that same endurance.”

“That’s what I was just discussing with  Shaozu’s father and other business owners. They’re going to donate funds to the cultural center, and I suggested that the Swamp Tribe cultural center would likely be willing to help out with repairs. Jian and  Daizo thought they could also talk to the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation cultural centers.”

“I think that’s a great idea.”  Tahno’s mother commented.

Tahno thanked her and focused again on  Kokoro . “I was wondering if you might visit the Air Acolytes and ask the same of them.”

“I don’t doubt that they’re capable,” she replied, “but I believe  Tenzin and his family are away on vacation. The acolytes may be less willing to act without his input.”

“Would there be anyone who you would have a connection to, that might listen to your suggestion?”

Kokoro placed a hand on her chin in thought. “ Elder  Jingbo was a good friend of my mother’s. If I can speak to  him ,  he may agree to it . But I can’t guarantee  that I’ll be welcome. ”

“I’ll come too.”  Zolt offered, his eyes focused on his wife.

“Really?” she asked, her expression hopeful.

Zolt nodded. “Ever since you told me more about your  father’s  history, I’ve seen how separated you feel from  your ancestry , and how that weighs on you. Besides, you and I both know my... lessons haven’t gone at the pace you’ve wanted them to. Maybe a change of scenery will do me good. And look at it this way,” he continued, some of his old spark back in his eyes,  “if the acolytes refuse, at least our little venture won’t be a total loss.  Heck, we could bring Zan too, I’m sure she’d love to see Air Temple Island.”

Kokoro smiled, then looked back at  Tahno . “Would you like to join us as well? Knowing your new relationship, I doubt we could keep the two of you apart.”

Tahno blushed slightly, and  Kokoro and his mother laughed . “ Thanks for the invite , ” he answered bashfully, “ I’ll probably head to the Swamp Tribe cultural center first thing tomorrow morning.  Maybe we could head to the island at noon,  if you think you could arrange  for lunch with the acolytes you mentioned?”

“That sounds doable. ”

Tahno spoke for a few moments more with his mother and brother, then he headed back to Zan and the others.  Shaozu and  Miyu had joined the table, having brought the now -empty dessert bowls.  Ren was dozing against  Aiko’s shoulder,  Hasook was slumped in a chair next to Ming, and Kaito  and  Riku w ere  staring mournfully at the  wet,  broken radio.

“What happened there?”  Tahno asked as he was met by  Zan .

“The police chief refused  to give any comment, and then the host mentioned  that paramedics were putting someone in an ambulance.  Kaito  was upset, and  accidentally knocked over his  drink  next to the radio. ” She leaned into him, whispering quietly, “perhaps it’s for the best,  Hasook and  Ren really  calmed after it was broken, and they could no longer hear the bad news so plainly.”

Tahno wrapped his arms around her tight ly , and she shifted, her hair brushing underneath his chin.  She was warm in his arms, but  the air  around them seemed cool, chilled by the  events  at the cultural center. The party  was winding down,  and the clock chimed the eleventh hour.

Then one of the ballroom employees headed  to their table, his  demeanor calm despite the apprehension in his eyes . “Kaito  Am aruk , your mother is on the phone,” he paused, his mask  weakening, “ she’s calling from the hospital.”

Kaito rose and followed the man out of the room,  Riku close behind.  Hasook numbly  watched them go,  but luckily  Ren hadn’t stirred.  Aiko held her closer,  brushing her hair with her fingertips.

Ming stood. “ I’ll tell  Ms.  Liang and the others.” He headed to the table where his father and the other  business owners were sitting.

Tahno looked toward  Shaozu and  Miyu as they got up and gat her ed plates. “Guess  it’s safe to end the party now.”

\--

After the reception ended  and everyone had left,  Tahno had drive n  Zan  back to his apartment .  Tahno was  drying off after a cooling shower, while Zan was changing in the guest room.  Tahno dressed in his pajama bottoms and a thin robe ,  heading over to check in on Zan.

She opened the door at his knock, and he paused, suddenly unsure what  he  had wanted to say.  Zan  wore a silk camisole and matching skirt, ending just above her knees. The night had been much more solemn than they had expected, but  Tahno was now reminded  of the very romantic ideas he had  envisioned this morning. 

Zan seemed to give him a knowing look and shut the guest room door behind her.  “ So … ” she said, letting the quiet stretch on between them .

Tahno hesitated, wanting to  be considerate of her. “Ar e you tired?  I can leave you be, if you want. ”

She took his hand gently , her  gaze  un wavering. “ I doubt either of us wants to be alone after all that happened.”

“True,”  Tahno said as he lifted her hand  to his lips . He kissed it softly, closing his eyes so  he wouldn’t be tempted by  the sight of her . “But I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“ Tahno ,” she said, and his eyes met hers . “ I don’t . ” He  acquiesced  and she pulled him to his room. It was dark, only the light of city  coming in from the window.

She sat on one side of  his bed , moving to situate herself under the blankets.  Tahno went to his side and mimicked her.  He leaned up against the pillows, and she  lay next to him, her head on his shoulder, and his arm embracing her.

“Comfortable?” she asked .

He hummed in agreement, savoring the feeling of her hair against his cheek. She yawned sweetly, snuggling at where his neck met his collarbone. He felt himself shiver at the sensation, and then  he  relax ed with a happy sigh. They were content to stay just like that, staring at the stars and the city skyline, while reveli ng in each other’s proximity.  Zan fell asleep first, her breathing  slowing  as time passed . Tahno pulled the covers up to  her chin, letting his hand linger there.  He blinked slowly, feeling his exhaustion catching up  to him, but he watched her for as long as he could, memorizing th is moment of peace .


	3. Peacekeepers, Part 2

_Peacekeepers, Part 2_

Kokoro dreamed of standing atop an eastern hill, Republic City at midday below her. But it wasn’t Republic City as it was now, it was the overgrown, bursting-at-the-seams merchant and factory hub that her parents had known when they moved here. Cranefish Town, nearly oblivious to the future center of commerce and politics that it would one day become. 

Behind her stood the new, towering statue of Lady Tienhai, the fabled spirit who chose to live and die as a human. Squawking cranefish birds perched atop her arms, outspread like wings. It wasn’t the same location as the original statue or forest, but here she could look fondly over her chosen home, and welcome all those who pursued their hopes and dreams below her. 

Kokoro looked back to the town, and it changed before her eyes. It was the city she knew, lit up at night. There were shadowed giants standing atop parts of the city, shrouding it in darkness. General Old Iron stood on the coast, clad in his mask and taking up his armor. Amon was poised over the pro-bending arena, about to snuff out its light. More approached from the sea and the mountains, surrounding her home. She stepped backward, and they turned toward her. The cliff below her crumbled, and the giants watched her fall. 

The dream changed once more, and she was standing in the alley beside her shop. She watched as Asahi pushed her backward, protecting her from the Agni Kai member that threatened them. Asahi was burned before her eyes and she could only watch. Then he turned around, and it was no longer her adoptive brother standing over her. It was Amon, his mask as haunting as it had been in life. He loomed over her, one arm reaching forward. 

“Hello, sister,” he said, and she woke up. 

Kokoro gasped fitfully, her hands coming up to cover her face, blocking out the shock and fear. Her nightmares often ended this way, no matter how well she knew her brother hadn’t been Amon, and they both were dead anyway. Amon may not have threatened nonbenders like her, but he had threatened her every belief. He took on the story of her brother, he had stolen her husband’s bending, he recruited and mentored nonbenders like her, and he had threatened the stability of her city. The city her parents had watched and lived within, the city that held so many dreams and ambitions upon its shores. 

Had the world been a little different, her life more threatened by the benders she was surrounded by, then Amon could have held control, recruited more toward his cause, perhaps including herself. But the night he used Asahi’s story, the night he took away Zolt’s bending, the night he spouted some lie about spirits granting him knowledge and power, he lost any chance of ever recruiting her or gaining her respect. 

And yet, she was still terrified of everything he had been, months after his death. And she wasn’t the only one. She looked over at Zolt, as stiff as a board. She knew he had similar nightmares to hers, but for him, the nightmares weren’t so different from his reality four months ago. He was powerless and alone, apart from his family, and with no future in sight. He was paralyzed by his fear, the hope for death as his only escape. 

Kokoro moved to place the back of her hand against his cheek, and he seemed to relax with her touch. His skin was cold and dry. Some nights he was feverish and sweaty, as if he had fought his fear with every breath. But mornings like this meant he had let the dream play out, surrendered to its hold, his consciousness taken hostage. Kokoro pulled his arm around her, letting her warmth be absorbed by him. 

Their nightmares had come less often during the last four months, but Kokoro was not surprised at their return. Despite the happiness of the wedding, the night had been tarnished by the attack on the Southern Water Tribe cultural center. Even if it only happened on the radio, nearly on the other side of the city, it had still been frightening, provoking old fears to resurface. 

However, dreams seemed to fade sooner when they were together. The details began to blur, and Zolt began to stir beside her. He huffed drowsily, and Kokoro chuckled at his stubbornness. She pressed in closer, rubbing her nose against his neck in the way she knew would wake him. He groaned and laughed, turning to smother her underneath his embrace. He was thinner than before he lost his bending, but he’d regained some weight during the last few months. He tickled at her sides, and she laughed uncontrollably, vulnerable only to his touch. And then he was kissing her, the same way they had done before Zan was born, before they married, before she even knew he was a Triple Threat. 

He fell back beside her, drawing in deep breaths. He looked at her like she was a magnificent landscape, and he was a novice painter, unable to capture her likeness. His eyes softened, crow’s feet wrinkling at the edges. “I’m always surprised when I wake to see you’re still here, at my side.” 

She placed her hand on his, “I won’t leave you alone again.” 

He shook his head. “Even before I lost my bending, you had more than enough reason to leave me.” 

Kokoro pushed the thought away, running a hand through his hair. “But I never did.” 

He pulled down her hand and kissed the palm softly, his eyes closed to the world. “Nevertheless,” he whispered, “I’m always surprised, and I’m always grateful.” 

“ _Hmmf_ _._ ” She smiled fondly. “Old softie.” 

“Only a year older than you.” 

“Then I guess we’re both old, huh?” She bent over and kissed him again, slow and gentle. He was warmer now, the nightmare lifted from his body. They gave each other the strength to heal, and the stability to move forward. 

A few minutes later, Zolt went downstairs to make a light breakfast, while Kokoro remained in their room and called Air Temple Island. A woman answered, her voice hesitant. 

“Is Elder Jingbo available today?” Kokoro asked. 

“I’m afraid he’s in morning meditation currently–” 

“That’s alright. I was wondering if I could have lunch with him? And bring some guests, if that’s okay.” 

“And who am I speaking to?” 

“It’s Kokoro. Kokoro Pathik?” 

The woman paused, her breathing carrying over the receiver. There was a shuffling of papers, and then she resumed, “ah, Kokoro, it’s been some time since you visited.” 

“Yes, it has.” 

“I think Elder Jingbo would love to see you. When can we expect you?” 

“Just after noon? We’ll be catching the midday ferry.” 

“How many guests will be accompanying you?” 

“Three.” 

Papers shuffled again, and Kokoro could almost hear the smile in her voice. “Excellent, I will let him know. We’ll both be very excited to meet with you.” 

“Thank you, see you then.” Kokoro hung up and took a deep breath. It had been four years since she had been to the island, when her mother died. After her father had passed, her mother had spent more and more time on the island. But when Asahi died, she would occasionally watch over Zan and help her with studies. It had been perhaps six years ago when her health began to drastically decline. She held on impossibly for two more years, before she passed away in the early fall. 

Ever since, Kokoro had been reluctant to visit Air Temple Island. Despite her upbringing, Kokoro had never quite considered herself an Air Acolyte. She didn’t live within their halls, and she hadn’t dedicated herself to their way of life. And her husband had been a firebending, fear-mongering gangleader, up until six months ago. She only hoped Jingbo wouldn’t recognize him and dismiss their presence. 

Kokoro sighed at the thought and sat at her vanity. She hummed slowly as she brushed and braided her hair. She let her worries fall away and prepared herself mentally for facing her grief. It had been years since her mother’s death, and two decades since her father’s. What would they say, if they knew she had felt disconnected from the acolytes? Would they regret their choices? 

But she hadn’t hated how she was raised. She loved the city and it’s mix-matched culture. She hadn’t felt separated until she was older, when she watched neighbors go to school, or when she tried to make friends, and they saw her as an outcast. And it wasn’t just the city children, it was the acolyte children too, since she didn’t live on the island with them. It wasn’t until Asahi became a part of her family that she finally found some confidence and was able to expand her social skills. 

Asahi has been a wonderful brother. Even when he was mourning his family, he never stopped her from being at his side. He understood she only wanted to help, and he appreciated it. He told her stories of his parents and their animals, and one day he told her about his little brother, who had perished in the barnfire. 

It had been a dry summer. His father had been caring for the animals, while his mother distracted the restless two-year-old. Asahi had been sweeping outside, watching the raven-hawks soar in the sky. When he smelled the smoke and saw the flames rising, he ran towards the barn. The roof collapsed on his back and left arm. He had nearly died from the burns and inhaling the smoke, but he survived, where his family did not. 

Republic City wasn’t as packed back then, little more than a decade since the United Republic was established. Asahi’s family had lived in the valley farmlands to the south, between here and Makapu Village. He was brought to the Republic City orphanage, and the acolytes and her family visited that week. They often visited the orphans to help out and play games with them. She and her parents had had an instant connection with him, and invited him to visit their home. After a few days, he called it his home too. The two siblings had been nearly inseparable. 

“Kokoro, breakfast’s ready!” Zolt called up to her, and she left their bedroom. She passed by Zanami’s old room and continued downstairs. She could smell the eggs and rice from their kitchen. Zolt ushered her over, and together they readied the food on their plates. They sat at the low table, the sounds of Republic City drifting in through their windows. 

“So,” Zolt began, “we’re visiting Air Temple Island?” 

Kokoro nodded. “We’ll be meeting Elder Jingbo, one of the surviving members of the original Air Acolytes. Jingbo, Yee-Li, and Xing-Ying were good friends of my mother. Jingbo was the youngest of them.” 

“Tell me more about them.” 

“Yee-Li was from the Ba Sing Se chapter, when it was the ‘Official Avatar Aang Fanclub’. They were particularly…dedicated to celebrating Avatar Aang’s achievements and capabilities. But they were very curious about Air Nomad culture, especially after Aang took up mentoring them. That was when he renamed them the Air Acolytes. 

“Xing Ying and my mother were from the second chapter, in Yu Dao. They studied Air Nomad philosophy, tradition, and airbender-like forms. They even tattooed themselves similarly to the airbending masters. Aang didn’t approve of this when he met them, so they covered their arrows with headbands. After seeing them follow his philosophies in action, he became much more accepting of their obsession. 

“Aang and the Acolytes later established Air Temple Island, here, back when Republic City was still Cranefish Town. Jingbo in particular was always very resourceful, helping people and building a peaceful relationship with their neighbors. He supported my parents’ decision to settle within the city, rather than on the island.” 

Zolt had listened quietly and intently to all of this. Kokoro remembered a simpler time, when they were still getting to know one another. Zolt had met her mother and father, but was never very interested in her acolyte heritage. She wondered if he had meant to be that way, or if he had been so preoccupied with joining the Triple Threats. 

Zolt finally spoke, “Was there ever a time where you would’ve joined the acolytes on the island? Become more entrenched in their traditions?” 

Kokoro shrugged. “I’m not sure. Had Asahi never joined our family, I might have felt the need to be a part of their tight-knit community. But Asahi didn’t join them when he matured; he chose to stay with us in the city. That certainly influenced my choice to do the same.” 

Zolt nodded slowly, looking down at his food. Kokoro let him think as she finished the last few bites on her plate. He took a deep breath, reminding her of his firebender days. Or more accurately, his lightning-bending. Bending lightning required absolute calm, no conflict of emotions. It was part of why she fell in love with him. Him relying on that aspect of himself again showed how much better he was coping over the last four months. 

“Kokoro,” he whispered hesitantly, “did I…keep you from them? Be honest. I’ve been thinking about this ever since you told me more about you father. Did our marriage make you feel like you had to leave them behind?” 

Kokoro looked away, her thoughts scattering. Over the years, there were certainly times when she blamed him, when she missed her parents, or when he wasn’t there enough while Zan was growing up, but she had come to realize she made those choices. Her parents may have raised her in the city, her brother may have influenced her staying, and Zolt may have made her ashamed to return, but she had been in control of her choices. She had had many chances to change her lifestyle and leave the city, but she hadn’t. 

“I chose you,” she finally said, “every day I chose to stay, for Asahi, for you, for my shop, for Zanami, for me. I certainly felt shame for you whenever I considered that life, but I was never afraid of you or the repercussions of our choices. I wanted you, I wanted our marriage, I wanted our family. I don’t regret that.” 

Zolt tensed beside her, his breathing heavy. “I threatened and extorted people. I put them in danger, I ordered my gang to incite fear and misery. I should’ve been tossed in prison years ago. And you say you don’t regret marrying me?” 

Kokoro flinched. He hadn’t shouted, but it was his words, his own self-worth that harmed her disposition. She turned back toward him, her gaze hardening. 

“You weren’t guilty of all that yet when I married you. And even if you had been, I didn’t inquire nearly enough about your criminal activities to have known. Maybe I should have, maybe I should have cared about more than us, but I didn’t. I wasn’t perfect or all-knowing then, and I’m not now either. And that wasn’t the end of your story. 

“Amon took your bending. I decided to lead the gang in your stead. We atoned for your crimes by paying your fortune to the police. You’ve lived humbly, in shame and grief, for the last six months. Do you regret the crimes you committed?” 

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. 

“And would you make the same choices if you had your bending now?” 

“No.” 

“Then you have changed, Zolt. You’re not the same man you were then, nor am I the same woman I was when I married you. We can not change the past, we can only change our selves and each other.” She softened, staring at him tenderly. “I’ve told you all this before.” 

He looked back at her then, the light returning to his eyes. “I needed to hear it again.” He offered himself to her, and she drew closer, allowing him to hold her. 

She placed her hand on his cheeks, gazing deeply into his eyes. “Maybe there’s something I need to hear again.” 

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. “Sometimes the thought just flits by, other times it makes a home for itself, in the back of my mind. I don’t want to hurt you or Zan. I don’t want the aftermath, but sometimes I want the release.” 

“Tell me who you want to be,” Kokoro requested with finality. “Tell me what you want your life to be like.” 

They sat there in thought for a while, waiting for the answers to reveal themselves. Kokoro let him think, knowing he needed the quiet. He had adjusted during the last four months, but he was far from healed. His fears were less overwhelming, but they were still very present for him. He still hadn’t found any purpose outside of helping around the studio. She had given him meditation lessons, but he wouldn’t stick with it as long as she would like him to. He’d get agitated and nervous, attempting to avoid his worries and fears. Ultimately, something needed to change, but she didn’t know what. 

“I want…” he began slowly, “to be better than my past. I want be there for you and Zan, when you need me. I want to learn more about your family and help you mourn for them. I didn’t realize how much you were hurting, or how I added onto it with leaving you alone so often. I want to fix this, I want to be the man you thought I was when you married me.” 

Kokoro moved and kissed him, passion building underneath. “Should I tell you who I thought you were? Should I tell you all the things that made me fall in love with you?” 

She felt him smile against her lips. “It’s a good place to start.” 

“You are calm, and ambitious,” she kissed him with each reason, moving her mouth to different spots across his face, “you are thoughtful and clever. You see people and their potential, you calculate the best outcome for every interaction. You have dignity and boundaries, you take each action with purpose. You know how to laugh, and how to cry. You let me in, even when I don’t reciprocate. You respect my space and my capabilities, and you’ve done the same for our daughter. You support us and our choices, and you listen even when you disagree. 

“You’re still here, you’ll still fighting, you’re searching for ways to learn and change even though many would not expect it of you. You want to live, you want to heal, you want to lead a better life than you did before. You are no less capable than before you lost your bending, and you are still the man I married.” 

With the last declaration she kissed him fully, consuming his doubts with her love and affection. He responded, allowing her access to every piece of him, every fear that held him back. She bore witness to his resolve, his choice to be better, to change who he was, to become the man she loved. It wouldn’t be quick, it wouldn’t be effortless, but it began with this step. It began with recognizing his faults and attempting to work within his capabilities. 

After returning to the kitchen to wash their dishes, they headed to the backporch, letting themselves the chance to relax after their serious conversation. The backyard wasn’t much, just a few feet of stepping stones and high wooden fences, with criss-crossing lattice at the top. But surrounding them were overgrown vines, strung-up lights, and large ceramic pots of various flowers, tea ingredients, and herbs. Wind chimes swung with the late-morning breeze, creating soft tinkling sounds. 

Kokoro and Zolt sat on the bench, Zolt with his arms on the back as he dozed, and Kokoro listening to the sounds of downtown. Their little neighborhood of two street blocks back-to-back was quieter here. Not many cars went down the narrow back street, since none of the brownstones faced it. It was mostly used for parking, although only a few residents owned cabbage cars, and not a satomobile in sight. 

They had bought this place almost a month after Zolt lost his bending, downsizing in order to repay as much of their Triad fortune as they could afford. At the time, Korra had only just started giving people’s bending back. Lin Beifong was conflicted whether to let Zolt walk free, yet Kokoro pleaded his case, and paid every yuan. Ultimately, Kokoro knew that Lin wasn’t convinced by Zolt’s remorse or their money, but she must’ve seen his disposition and knew he wasn’t a danger to anyone but himself. It was likely that her knowing Korra wouldn’t return his bending anyway influenced her decision. 

Kokoro hadn’t known what to think. She was overwhelmed with the gang, as members tried to bury their connections so that Korra wouldn’t find them out. But Kokoro knew Korra had had Lin check their backgrounds before giving their bending back. Lin was very thorough, and if there was any hint of criminal or triad activity, she would veto their chances. 

The criminal victims found it sadistic and cruel, leaving them without their bending, an integral part of who they were. In truth, Korra and Lin understood very well what it was like, both having lost their bending to Amon, but they had peace to maintain. With the restructuring of the government and the underground power vacuums left by the Triple Threats and the Equalists, the police had been swamped. Not to mention reparations and clean-up. They couldn’t risk former criminals getting their bending back and immediately joining the fray of petty triad disputes or other crimes. 

And they had been right to. Zolt and others like him would’ve reverted to their former selves despite any change of heart. Not that people couldn’t change, but losing and regaining their bending within just shy of a month would give them the desire to return everything to normal, and resume their pervious activities. After six months, however, it may be a different story. 

Zolt was choosing to be a different man now. Kokoro didn’t know if that made him worthy of his bending, as there were surely greater enemies out there unaffected by Amon’s Revolution. But she would help him in finding redemption and balance, and if he recovered his bending in the same way Tahno did, by changing himself and reshaping his life, then he would be a reformed man, willing to maintain his new lifestyle. 

Kokoro took a final breath, basking in the comfort of the moment, and then tapped Zolt’s knee. “C’mon, let’s get ready and go.” Zolt followed her back inside. 

Some time later, they parked near the port. The sky was somewhat overcast, with a breeze from the north. For now, the day was calm, and Yue Bay was inviting. Kokoro and Zolt strolled along the sidewalk bordering the beach, and found Tahno and Zan on the ferry pier. The two of them looked happy and well-rested, comfortable with each other. 

They boarded the ferry and sat at the sides while the boat prepared to set off. There weren’t many others on the ferry, just a group of three acolytes. Visiting the island wasn’t prohibited, but it was highly discouraged without purpose or invitation. The temple wasn’t a tourist attraction, and it was the home of the first airbender family in more than a century. Even though Tenzin and his family weren’t currently on the island, people respected their privacy. 

It made Kokoro slightly self-conscious, even though she knew they welcomed her. She had estranged herself from her heritage, and now she had invited others. Of course, Zolt and Zan were her family, and Tahno had become an an inextricable part of them as well. It was just her own discomfort and shame bubbling under the surface. 

There were sounds of busyness, the horn blew and the ferry began to cut through the waves. As the ferry cruised out of the port, the passengers could feel the sea air against them. Kokoro took a deep breath and looked over the bow, watching the island as they approached. The island had steep cliffs, and was shaded by numerous trees. At the center, the Air Temple towered over the island. 

Kokoro had known the island differently over various stages of her life. As a child, she enjoyed exploring Air Nomad culture, but sometimes dreaded the ever-present feeling of otherness. After Asahi became part of her family, her experiences there were better, because she had him at her side. Then when she married Zolt and found out he was a triad member, it became a source of guilt and shame. It was lifted slightly when Zan was born, and they would visit occasionally. But the feeling returned and grew stronger with each death of her immediate family, and was then coupled with grief and regret. Now, all those feelings and memories were coiling in her stomach, almost making her feel seasick. 

Then Zolt turned her towards him, pressing his other hand over hers. He looked at her like he believed in her, like she had no business doubting herself. She breathed in as she nodded, calming her thoughts. 

In a few moments, they arrived on the island and disembarked. The female acolyte from her phone call met them on the dock. “Welcome, welcome !” Kokoro bowed in greeting, but the woman ran up and hugged her. She was a bit surprised, but accepted the affection gratefully. The woman pulled back, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I realize now you probably didn’t recognize me. I’m Jingbo’s daughter, Mei. I was quite young the last time you saw me.” 

“Oh, of course.” Kokoro remembered now. When she was a teenager, Mei was one of kids she and Asahi would babysit when visiting the island. She and Asahi stopped babysitting after they bought the studio. Mei was in her forties now, but she looked young for her age. 

“So,” Mei said, breaking the silence, “is this your family?” 

Kokoro nodded as they stepped up to join their conversation. “Yes, this is my husband, Zolt, my daughter, Zanami, and her boyfriend, Tahno.” 

They each bowed in turn and Mei smiled brightly. “It’s so good to meet all of you. My family is waiting for you in the dining hall. Shall we go?” 

After following her up the sloping stone path and stairs, she led them to the dining hall, pointing out various structures on their way. 

The hall was mostly empty, a few acolytes clearing lunch dishes while others sat and ate. Elder Jingbo and his teenage grandson sat at one table, drinking tea and chatting. Kokoro and Zolt sat across from them, with Mei on the right side and Zan and Tahno on the left. 

“Kokoro!” Jingbo greeted them, “So good to see you and your family, its been too long.” He turned toward Zan, “Last time I saw you, you were Otaku’s age.” He gestured at his grandson, who looked up excitedly. 

Acolytes brought them tea and vegetarian meals as they caught up, talking about the last few years. Mei and Otaku had arrived on the island on the solstice, after Korra and Tenzin’s family had left the island for the Southern Water Tribe. They had been living at the Western Air Temple for about five years and had travelled here so that Jingbo could mentor Otaku. 

This was the first time Mei had returned to the island since Tenzin married Pema. Afterwards, all the acolyte families with children or planned to have children had moved to the Northern Air Temple to give them the space to establish their family. The few times Kokoro had visited the island before Tenzin had had his children, the island had seemed empty without the acolyte kids. 

“What brings you here today?” Jingbo asked after they had finished eating. 

“I assume you heard about the bombing at Southern Water Tribe cultural center last night?” Kokoro replied. 

They nodded, and Tahno took the lead, “I’m a volunteer at the Swamp Tribe cultural center. I talked with some board members this morning, and pitched the idea to assist the Southerners with clean-up and repair. They are contacting the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation cultural centers as well. I’m asking if the acolytes will do the same, making it a truly intercultural project.” 

“A commendable idea. Mei, would you be willing to organize this effort?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Excellent.” He turned toward Kokoro. “Would you like to join me for a walk while they sort out the details?” 

Kokoro looked to Zan and Tahno, who gave her encouraging nods. She and Zolt followed him out of the dining hall and onto the grounds, heading in the direction of the temple. They went to one of the rooms on the first floor, where they exhibited the history of the Air Acolytes. It also served as a library of modern texts, such as her father’s spiritual energies book and biographies of Avatar Aang. 

They sat down and Kokoro spoke, her voice unsteady but earnest. “I need to thank you, for letting us visit today.” 

“No,” Elder Jingbo replied, his gaze stern but his voice soft, “you are more than welcome, despite any discomfort you may feel.” 

Kokoro shrunk back in shame. “I– I know. But after my mother passed– I wasn’t sure if I still had a place here, or if I was worthy of it.” 

Jingbo nodded solemnly. “With your mother gone, you felt like you lost your last physical connection to the island.” 

She nodded. “Yes, exactly. I’ve wanted to return for a long time.” 

Jingbo stroked his mustache for a moment, then picked up one of the photo albums, running his hands over it fondly. “There’s more to your story, Kokoro. You are allowed your privacy, but I suspect it’s holding you back from feeling welcome here.” 

Kokoro looked away, unsure if she had an answer. 

“I was a bender,” Zolt interjected, breaking the tension, “before Amon’s revolution. Falling in love with me, a powerful firebender, I think may have been the catalyst for Kokoro’s disassociation from her heritage. And it continued to escalate over the years. Before we married, I had joined the Triple Threat Triad. At the same time, her father and her brother disapproved of our relationship, and I didn’t take nearly enough interest in refuting their reluctance. 

“But Kokoro did. She made our relationship work, even when I spent too much time away from her. And that has continued ever since. Her dedication made her family accept me. I saw that, and I thought the next logical step was marrying her. So I told her what I was trying to do, and she didn’t bat an eye. Of course, she may not have fully realized the implications, because that was right after her father passed. We still got married, made a home, and I thought we were fine. More than fine, when we had Zanami, and I had become Lightning Bolt Zolt. Even when her brother, Asahi, died, I never suspected that she was hurting, or that I was neglecting her and my daughter. 

Kokoro watched him silently as he confessed this, allowing her the moment of relief. He continued, “Like you said she was losing every physical connection she had to her heritage. She had decided to live off the island, and I kept her there after her father passed. She had her daughter, but she soon lost her brother. Her mother passed away almost four years ago. After Amon’s revelation, I lost my bending, and she took up the triad in my stead. She had to distance herself from everything she cared about, just to fulfill my request. And without her knowledge, she almost lost me to my grief. It took seeing things from Zan and Tahno’s perspectives for us to realize how broken we both were.” 

It was cathartic, having someone else see and acknowledge her strife, and having them realize their own responsibility for it. She didn’t hate Zolt, maybe she should, but here was again, making the choice to be better, make the effort, and change the outcome. Sometimes justice wasn’t a clear solution, sometimes it wasn’t returning everything to the way it had been before. Sometimes it was taking the situation as it was, and deciding that it may not be what you planned for, but it is something you want to keep. If now she and Zolt knew each other better, if now she had a trusting relationship with her daughter, if now she understood herself more, than she didn’t want to lose any of it. She wanted her life with Zolt, and Zan and Tahno, and she wanted her heritage to be included in that. 

Kokoro looked up at Jingbo and made her choice. “I want to rejoin the acolytes, but I want to remain a part of Republic City, and my family. I want to honor my parents, and my brother, as well as my heritage.” 

Surprisingly, Zolt echoed her. “I want to become an acolyte as well. I may be of Fire Nation descent, and I may have been a firebender, but I don’t want to live my life the same way I did before.” Kokoro looked at him, and he stared right back at her. “If she’ll have me at her side, I want to honor her, and make her proud to call herself an Air Acolyte, and to call me her husband.” She smiled at him, touched by his wishes. 

They look back to Jingbo, waiting to see how he responded to their revelations. He was slightly taken aback, but his eyes softened into an expression of fondness. “I commend your resolve. Of course we’ll have to arrange the initiation after a mentorship for Zolt, but this isn’t the first time someone of Fire Nation descent has joined our ranks.” 

He opened the book, showing a photograph of the island entrance after they begun construction. Aang and Katara stood in the middle, surrounded by the Air Acolytes. Jingbo, Xing Ying, and Yee-Li were closest to the center, and Kokoro could make out her parents among the others. Jingbo then pointed to a tall, round man in the back. He had small glasses and sported a narrow mustache and beard, and he wore Fire Nation clothing under his orange acolyte sash. 

“This is Loban, the former owner of the Earthen Fire Refinery. After his iron mine endangered his workers and harmed the environment, and Avatar Aang defeated the spirit, General Old Iron, Loban decided to join the Air Acolytes. It took time and dedication, but after just a few months, he had become an honored member of our community. He had become honest and mindful of others, and provided new perspectives that improved us as a welcoming society.” 

Jingbo paused, taking off his glasses to clean them. “He grounded us, in a way. Most of the former fan club members were young girls and teenagers. I was one of the few boys. We learned as much from Loban as he did from us.” He had put back on his glasses and was studying Zolt. “I wish he were here to mentor you himself, but luckily he kept journals over the years.” Jingbo closed the photo album and stood. “I’ll start organizing a curriculum for you. But first, I think involving yourselves in the clean-up and repairs of the Southerners’ cultural center presents a perfect opportunity for learning. Keep in touch with Mei and Tahno over the next few days, yes?” 

Kokoro and Zolt agreed, and Jingbo led them out of the temple. “You should take a walk in the gardens before returning to the others. There’s a particular magnolia tree that you may want to visit.” Jingbo waved them goodbye as he headed to the men’s dormitories. 

Kokoro led Zolt through the gardens on the left side of the temple. Flowers bloomed underneath the afternoon sun, nurtured by bumbleflies and hummingwrens. A breeze softly swung the leaves of blossoming trees, letting petals float by. 

“So,” Zolt began, “how are you?” 

Kokoro took a deep breath, smelling the gardens surrounding them. “Better.” She looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, for all you said. It was...everything I needed to hear.” 

He nodded. “I needed it too. For so long, I’ve relied solely on my own desires and perspectives, I never quite considered anyone else’s. I saw and understood people based on their status, their wealth, and assigned their worth and potential based on my own goals. I can say I didn’t do that with my family, but I don’t think it’d be wholly true. I’ve watched you and Yumi, Zan and Tahno, and now the Air Acolytes. You all see people differently, you want to help them, not use them.” He paused, unsure. “I don’t know that I can unlearn old habits. But I want to try.” 

Kokoro smiled, taking his hand in hers. “Trying is better than choosing not to. Every time you try to see things differently, you are breaking old habits, and creating new ones. Today, you have shown me how hard you are trying to see and understand me. If you can apply yourself in the same way for others, then you might just surpass your own expectations.” 

They walked further, eventually stopping under a blooming magnolia tree near a temple wall, its branches stretching to shade a small area of grass. 

“I used to sit under here for hours.” She leaned against Zolt, gazing at the tree somberly. “This was my solace when I just wanted to get lost in a book. Sometimes my mom or dad would join me if they weren’t busy. When Asahi joined us, he and I would sit together as we read, laughing and chatting about the parts we enjoyed.” 

She looked to the wall it was near, where there was a painting of Guru Pathik in the meditation pose. Below there was now a carving, dedicating the tree not only to Pathik, but also to Kokoro’s family. She held a hand to her heart, her throat swelling tight. 

_Guru_ _Pathi_ _k_

_and his legacy,_

_Su Ting & Li Ping _ _Pathik_

_Asahi_ _Karasu_ _Pathik_

_Kokoro_ _Pathik_

There was her name, written in stone. Physical proof of her heritage, and that she belonged here. She was a member of this community, and they accepted her no matter her absence or her negligence. She could no longer hold on to her fear of their rejection, or their misguided acceptance when she doubted her worthiness. Jingbo knew every piece of her story, and yet he had not cast her out, or even considered it. She was born and raised an Air Acolyte, and she could still call herself one, despite any qualm she harbored. 

Kokoro smiled through her tears, turning to embrace her husband fully. He was going to learn about her culture, and he was going to become a part of her community. Not only that, he was making a plan, choosing to set himself on this path that would take time and effort. He was choosing to live, to grow, to change. 

\-- 

That evening, Zanami and Tahno were driving through town, listening to the radio. After returning to the harbor and leaving her parents, they had stopped back at her and Miyu’s apartment so that she could exchange clothes and necessities for staying a few more nights at Tahno’s. 

“And wear a swimsuit underneath,” he had whispered in her ear. The words had settled in her gut, making her warm all over. Then he left her wanting, giving her a wink before going to change as well. She had wanted nothing more than to make-out with him, just as they had the night before Miyu’s wedding. But she had went to her room and did as he asked. 

Zan’s thoughts were spinning, conscious of the swimsuit she wore underneath her jacket and wrap skirt. She snuck a look at Tahno, in a shirt with clasps down the middle, and loosely fitted pants. She blushed slightly, imagining how he might remove them when they arrived. 

Speaking of which, she didn’t know where they were headed. They had entered midtown, turning east onto a road that sloped downward on the canal. On their left they approached a green hillside, untouched by buildings. There was a walking path and art sculptures, as well as space for playing frisbee or catch. And on their right was the beach and the canal, glistening in the evening sun. Tahno snagged a close enough parking spot and pulled a large bundle of towels out of the backseat. Zan followed, a summer breeze nipping at her legs as her skirt fluttered. She took Tahno’s free hand and he led her along the sidewalk, nearing a wooden stage facing the beach. 

A band was setting up and a crowd was starting to gather. An evening beach concert as their first date? Certainly a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. She squeezed his hand, and he turned to smile at her. 

“Not bad, huh?” He asked as they stopped at a clear spot. 

“Not at all, tiger-shark.” She teased, moving to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He dropped the bundle, and they ignored the sound of it hitting the sand. The setting sun warmed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

In a moment, she stepped back, letting herself drink in the sight of him, bathed in sunlight. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was finished. She let him go for the moment, and he bent to unfurl the bundle. 

Inside the wrapped up towels were several fountain fireworks and sparklers. “Don’t worry,” Tahno explained, “the band is doing fireworks as part of their finale, and there’s probably other beachgoers who brought their own too.” 

Zan laughed and picked up a packet. “How long have you been planning this?” 

Tahno shrugged. “I started coming up with ideas maybe three months ago, but I didn’t buy the fireworks until recently. I heard about the concert from Riku slightly before that, and just hoped you’d be willing. But I still would’ve done this even if it hadn’t been in time for the concert.” 

Zan smiled in response and helped him spread out the towels and set aside the fireworks for now. As they stood facing the stage, Zan moved in front of him, leaning back into his embrace. 

“Perfect,” he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled, leaning her cheek against his. 

Soon the band was ready and Zan fully realized who was to perform. It was the Sparrowkeets, the rock band that was quickly rising to stardom. Her friend (and Riku’s sister), Yuura, was the drummer for the band. Yuura’s girlfriend sung and played the keyboard, while their male friend played the guitar. The guitar and keyboard were very new instruments, not yet used by most bands. But the lively sound that the Sparrowkeets produced, as well as the rebellious lyrics they sung, had become popular in the aftermath of Amon’s revolution and now in the wake of the Water Tribe civil war. They were changing music culture, branching off the foundations built by jazz. 

The band started off with a headbanger, the audience rising to dance and cheer. Zan and Tahno raised their arms and sung along, letting themselves be lost in the music. 

A few songs later, the Sparrowkeets switched to playing a few quieter songs, and Zan lit sparklers as she sat with Tahno. The sun was quickly approaching the horizon, but the date night still felt young between them. Zan spun her sparkler, marveling at the shifting light. Tahno moved his closer, and Zan manipulated a small spark to dance in the air. She made figure eights and circles, then a heart repeating over and over until she allowed the spark to fade. 

Both their sparklers had burnt out, but Zan still felt giddy as if she was made of sparks herself. She turned and kissed Tahno, letting him feel the energy buzzing in her head. This night was theirs, and she felt so happy to have this kind of experience with him. 

They burned a few more sparklers, and the band switched back to louder songs. Zan stood and pulled Tahno up with her. They danced, jumping along with the beat. Eventually, they sang their finale, someone behind the scenes setting off firecrackers and fountain fireworks at the back of the stage. Zan craned her neck as a few rockets flew, and they exploded high above them. 

A few minutes later they lay on the towels, relaxing after the performance. Zan was wrapped in Tahno’s arms, watching people as they set off their own fireworks, lighting up the beach. The last slivers of the sun disappeared behind the bay, as torches and streetlights lit behind them, casting dancing shadows on the sand. 

“So,” Tahno whispered, “can I tempt you for a swim?” 

Zan hummed, turning in his arms to kiss him again. She felt one of his hands tease at the tie of her wrap skirt, and she smiled against his lips. She gave him a nod and reached for the fasteners on his shirt. They undressed to reveal their modest swimsuits, then grabbed the fountain fireworks as they headed closer to the water. They set them up in a line, and Tahno led her out until the water was nearly to their waists. 

Zan pointed at each firework in turn and they lit, quickly overflowing with colored sparks. Zan and Tahno laughed, watching the lights dance and the reflections sparkling on the water. As the last one fizzled out, they moved back to shore to gather up the trash and deposit it in a nearby bin. 

“Race you back to the water,” she dared him, and he chased after her. She was faster, but he may have let her win. The water tripped her, and she grasped at him. They rolled and she landed on top, her peals of laughter bubbling between them. She watched him smile, the stars reflected in his eyes. Then she was kissing him again, and she never wanted to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
